Live in Heaven or on Earth?
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Will Maxie stay in eterenity for the love she lost or fight for the love she has here on Earth
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Heaven or here on Earth**

**Chapter 1**:From one place to another

_**Disclaimer**:I don't own the character they belong to the creators of GH_

_**Note:**I have both seizures and tremors though I use spell and grammer check they like I aren't perfect so I appologize if there are errors I do the best I can_

Maxie walked alone in the rain, she and Coop had just had a huge fight and she couldn't think straight. She protected him and loved him and yet he still listened to the rumors of others over her.

She saw him talking to her picture of Jesse and assumed she was cheating on him with another man. Said she was just like everyone said she was. How could you

"I hate all of you," she screamed as she hit the ground hard as something hit her from behind.

_Maxie drifted in and out of a fog trying to focus, "All you have to do is open your eyes and you can have this triple fudge ice cream with brownie chunks in it," a voice said just beyond the fog. Maxie smiled forcing herself to open her eyes and seeing him standing there with a bowl of ice cream and a large grin on his face._

_"Hey beautiful," Jesse said grinning as he handed her the bowl and he pushed it aside pulling him close to him and kissing him passionately. _

_"I love you Jesse Beaudro," she whispered into his ear as a tear fell from her face._

_"I love you Maxie Jones, I've loved you since first I saw you in that hospital bed," he said taking her hand and getting her out of bed. Maxie saw she wasn't in a hospital bed but in a regular bed and they were in a room in some mansion. Jesse walked her out of the room holding her close. She looked around and saw she was in a magnificent mansion. She was wearing a long flowing lavender gown with one piece strung to her wrist so she didn't step on it going down stairs._

_"When you first saw me I was recovering from a near fatal heart attack," Maxie said with a smile as she felt so alive._

_"Yeah with my heart," came a voice from up ahead. Maxie felt herself stop in her tracks._

_"Am I dead," she asked?_

_"Not quite call this where we come to wait and God sends friends who have passed over to care for us while our fate is decided," BJ said coming up to Maxie. Maxie pulled her cousin/best friend into a huge hug refusing to let her go._

_"And I love this heart but I would prefer if it was still in my best friend," Maxie said with tears in her eyes._

_"If it were still in me you wouldn't have met and fallen in love with Dumbo here," BJ said smacking Jesse playfully._

_"True but I miss you," Maxie said. "Everyone in the regular world hates me," Maxie said._

_"Don't think about them now. I know I am rarely not serious but right now all that matters is you and me and those here to celebrate," Jesse said._

_"Celebrate," Maxie asked?_

_"You haven't even asked yet," BJ said slapping Jesse. Jesse fumed and shooed her away for a second._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 A proposal_

_**Disclaimer**: Sorry I don't own these characters_

_**Note:** I have seizures and tremors and though I use spell and grammer like me they aren't perfect I can only do so much.__The wedding dress I tried most likely badly can be found at a site that if you wish to see you have to submit a review and I will try and post the site. I don't want to take a chance of getting in trouble by posting the adress with my story _

_ "remember in the park I said that I had a surprise planed for you that night," Jesse asked?_

_ "Yeah," Maxie said as Jesse led them into another room. This room was lit with candles and roses and had lavish burgundy with gold trimmed wall. Jesse smiled as he led Maxie into the center of the room and knelt down on one knee. Maxie looked down and saw herself in a long red flowing gown and Jesse was in a tux._

_ "From the moment I met you I wanted to keep you safe. As I saw you all weak and helpless in that hospital bed I wished I had been a doctor to heal you but you healed me instead. You protected me and kept me safe even when I pushed you away as hard as I could. You always fought your way back into my life. Right now I am on bended knee asking you to accept this ring and be my wife," Jesse said opening a box with a simple one caret on a solid gold band on it._

_ Maxie smiled as she accepted the ring and held him close. "Always and Forever," she said smiling._

_ "Took you long enough," Brook Lyn said entering with Lois and BJ. Now go see the boys while we help her get ready," Brook Lyn ordered._

_ "We are getting married now," Maxie said._

_ "Why wait," Jesse said kissing her on the cheek?_

_ "Well then you need to leave and I need to get a dress," Maxie said exasperated._

_ Jesse left and Brook Lyn and BJ stood before Maxie, "Ok where do I find me a dress," Maxie said._

_ "Imagine your dream dress. Remember your dreams how you looked in that gown, how it flowed over your body, how if felt against your skin," Brook Lyn._

_ "Remember how your bridesmaids looked their gown and see that on me and Brook Lyn and Lois. She will be there to but she is making sure the boys don't go over board," BJ said with a smile as Maxie opened her eyes._

_ "Who all is coming," Maxie asked as Brook Lyn and BJ turned her around to see herself in a mirror. Maxie stood before a set of mirrors looking at herself. She wore a presitine white victorian inspired gown with a beaded bodice and a sheer over lay over the skirt that allowed for the illusion of a train. _

_"Stone, Lois, Lila, Edward, Alan, all those we love are coming," BJ said with a smile as Lois handed out the bouquets of spring purple flowers that matched the knee length spring inspired dresses with an off the shoulder sleeve in light green. Everyone looked just as Maxie had imagined when use to play make believe with BJ when the were kids. "Can I have a moment alone," she asked and Lois nodded. She ushered everyone outside. Maxie walked over to a window and placed a lit candle on the sill and knelled down to pray._

_"I don't know what to say God. I'm here in some kind of paradise about to marry the one I loved for so long. The one I wanted to marry and yet I still feel so connected to Coop. Lord help me now as I swear my heart to Jesse, allow me to show him just how much he truly means to me and even if I go back that I will carry in my heart his love," Maxie prayed_


	3. Chapter 3

**Real World**

**Disclaimer:**Sorry I don't own these characters

**Note:**I have seizures and tremors and though I use spell and grammer like me they aren't perfect I can only do so much.

**Back in the real world**

"22 year old female, tacky in the field and we have been fighting to keep her. She was hit by a drunk driver," a paramedic recited as they wheeled in the patient. Monica ran up to the gurney "Maxie," she said in shock then moved into action.

Lucky who was near by talking to Elizabeth looked up when he heard the name. Lucky and Maxie had a past but she was changing her life and his new partner was Boone. The two were at the hospital to investigate a case of spousal battery. Elizabeth saw the look on Lucky's face and ran to the gurney turning back to Lucky and nodding. Lucky ran to Coop who was in a cubicle talking to the wife, "Coop I need you," Lucky said.

Coop excused himself and Lucky whispered in his ear the news of Maxie. Coop ran toward the trauma room as Lucky called the Mac. Coop paced in front of the room waiting for Elizabeth to bring him news. At last she came out followed by the gurney but she stopped him from following it.

"She has massive brain trauma. They are rushing her up to the OR for surgery, but with her heart they have to be careful so there is no time to waste," Elizabeth said holding him. Coop thanked her as she went to the Chapel.

Coop lit a candle and knelt down in the front pew, "God I prayed a lot in Iraq to get out alive and I thank you for getting me out alive but I'm here again asking you to save someone else. Maxie, she the craziest girl I have ever known and bravest and most head strong girl and I know and I can't loose her. Not yet. We had a huge fight today because I saw her talking to a photo of some guy. I called her a whore and claimed she was like everyone told me she was. She said she loves me and that it wasn't what I thought. Please give her back to me so that I can see if that is true," coop prayed.

"She does want you, she loves you more than you know," a voice said from the back of the chapel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you Worthy?**

**Disclaimer:**Sorry I don't own these characters

**Note:**I have seizures and tremors and though I use spell and grammer like methey aren't perfect I can only do so much.

Coop turned around and looked at the woman standing in the doorway, "Its rude to eaves drop on other people's prayers," Boone said.

"It may be but it doesn't change the fact that Maxie loves you," the woman said.

"And how can you be so sure," Coop asked?

"I know her heart better than anyone and at this very moment it beats for you. Do you even know what today is," the woman asked?

"Is it special," Coop asked?

"Two years ago today Jesse died. She talks to him every year on the anniversary of his death. She catches him up on everything lets him know how she misses him, she does it with all those she lost. Every year on the anniversary of BJ's death she goes to her grave and catches her up life, same with Stone, Brooklyn, Lois, Lila, Edward and next year Alan. Its her way of staying connected to those from her past," the woman said coming forward and lighting candles of her own.

"I've never seen you with Maxie. Who are you," Coop asked?

"That's not important right now. Just know this right now everyone here is fighting for Maxie physically but how many really want her around. She's mentally exhausted you know constantly having to prove herself to everyone and she just may give up and those waiting for her on the other side have prepared an amazing Welcome Home party," she said with a light smile sitting in the very first pew.

"You speak as if you will be there," Coop said.

"I will. Look at me Coop you know who I am think, Maxie has told you about me," she said grabbing Boone's hands and _Coop saw a flash back to a few weeks ago when he found an old photograph of Maxie and laughed. _

_ "Is that you," he said pointing to a blonde covered in pudding with a read head standing near by covered in pudding of her own. _

_ Maxie laughed. BJ and me, we are five in this picture we dared each other to see who cover themselves the most in pudding," Maxie said._

_ "BJ. I know that name," Coop said._

_ "I told you about her the first night we met. I have her heart. I keep the picture because its one of my favorite memories of us," Maxie said._

Coop looked at the woman sitting beside him, "Your dead,' he said.

"I know but where ever Maxie is I am usually near by. We are so close leaving each other is never really an option," BJ said.

"Are you an angel," he asked?

"Yes," Maxie said. "I'm her angel and at this very moment she needs you. Maxie is in what could be considered the waiting room between life and heaven and she is about to do something that will seal her fate in heaven and drive all the thoughts of this world from her mind and I hate to say it but no one here is giving her much reason to stay," BJ said.

_ " _Her family is here I'm here," Coop said getting angry.

"And you have all abandoned her all because none of you take the time to just sit down and talk to her. Did you know when she was sick last time and it looked like she was going to loose my heart she wanted to die instead of looseing it because she didn't want anyone else to die in order for her to live. Everyone points out her flaws but when was the last time any of you thanked her for having your back when no one else would. Your all double edged knifes with her, she accepts all of you in spite of your flaws and yet you only accept her when you need to. That's a tiring life to live especially for her," BJ said standing to place a Lilly on the table before the cross.

"But she has to come back to me. I love her," Coop said.

"When was the last time you held her in your arms and said that and explained to her just how much. I need to leave the wedding is about to begin," BJ said.

"Don't let her do it. Show her how much pain I am in," Coop said.

"Is it pain over her or the thought of loosing someone you rely on so much," BJ asked?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hear Me**

**Disclaimer:**Sorry I don't own these characters

**Note:**I have seizures and tremors and though I use spell and grammer like me

they aren't perfect I can only do so much.

"BJ if your really look at my heart and judge for yourself," Boone said. BJ looked at Coop and placed her hand on his heart. She was filed with images of Coop and Maxie and the loved the shared.

"I believe you but its not me you have to convince," BJ said.

"But she can't hear me here unless I can go with you," Coop said.

"I can't take you but if your love is strong enough you can be there. Go to Maxie and talk to her. If your love is meant to be you will be at the wedding if not then you know why," BJ disappearing.

Lucky walked in just as BJ left, "Hey man I've been paging you. Maxie is out of surgery and in ICU. Mac arranged it so you can see her if you want," Lucky said and with that said Coop ran past him and up the stairs to Maxie hoping to stop her from leaving him.

In ICU Coop found Maxie surrounded by Georgie, Dillon, and Mac, "Mom is on her way," Georgie said as Coop entered.

"Do we know how it happened," he asked as he slipped up beside Maxie and gently kissed her forehead.

"Drunk Driver," Mac said getting angry. "Though he claims she walked out in the middle of the street, several pedestrians say the guy jumped the curve and just knocked Maxie like a bowling pin," Mac said in disgust.

Coop looked at her monitors and noticed her heart rate was slower than it should have been, "What is her prognosis," he asked?

"Doctors says if she survives the night she has a fighting chance," Dillon said rubbing Georgie's shoulders as she started crying again.

"Why don't you guys go take a break. I will stay with her I promise. Lucky said Elizabeth and some of the nurses have set up the lounge with some cots and fresh sandwiches," Coop said.

Mac thanked Coop and reluctantly left, helping Dillon guide Georgie from the room. Once they were gone Coop pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down gently tucking the blanket in and around Maxie. Gently Coop stroked her head and laid his head down on the pillow next to her, "I hope you hear me Maxie. I need you to hear me. I bet right now you are staring into a mirror looking like a goddess in your wedding gown. Talking to all those of have lost and loved getting ready to walk down the isle to meet Jesse but you can't. You see there is this complete idiot down here on earth who loves you and is scared to death at the very thought of you not being around to boss him around tomorrow. Maxie I love you," Coop said falling asleep with his head resting on her arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ceremony **

**Disclaimer:**Sorry I don't own these characters

**Note:**I have seizures and tremors and though I use spell and grammer like me

they aren't perfect I can only do so much.

**Special Note**I will be off line for a week or more i am having surgery. So the next update will likely be in two weeks. Sorry

_ "Are you ok," Brooklyn asked coming in to the room. Maxie got off her knees and smiled back nodding her head. Brooklyn handed her, her bouquet and they headed outside. _

_ Outside the house they entered a large Grecian Inspired Garden with high pillars over flowing with ivy and spring blossoms. They walked down a stair case and in the actual garden where chairs were set up facing the setting sun and Jesse stood on the far end under an covered arch way. BJ stood beside her father Tony, and Brooklyn stood beside Stone and Caroline and two boys started down the isle toward Jesse. Next came Brooklyn and Stone then BJ and Tony. Then Edward walked up beside, "May I," he asked offering Maxie his arm. Maxi smiled from ear to ear as she accepted his Arm as Warren Wiebe's, I believe in Us started to play. _

_ Jesse smiled from ear to ear as Maxie floated down the isle into his awaiting isles. A reverend stepped forward and joined Jesse and Maxi's hands. _

_ "Today we join in all eternity the sprits of Jesse Beaudro and Maxie Jones. Theses two souls have fought and won their battles on heaven and earth. If anyone here object then let your voice be heard," the Reverend said as Jesse and Maxie smiled at one another_

_ "I object," came a voice from a distant cloud. _

_ "Who are you speak," the reverend commaned. Maxie looked up and saw clear as day as Coop came into view ._

_ "I object," he said as he arrived in front of everyone and stood between Jesse and Maxie. Coop looked at Maxie with adoring eyes, "You look amazing just like I knew you would," he said kissing her on the forehead. Jesse pulled her away._

_ "How you are here I have no idea but you have no rights to object to this," Jesse said?_

_ "I'm here for love and to save Maxie. Does she even know what happens once you two are married. Have you told her what happens to her body," Coop asked._

_ Maxie looked at Jesse, "What happens to me after we are married Jesse," Maxie asked and Jesse just shook his head._


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth**

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the character they belong to the creators of GH

**Note**:I have both seizures and tremors though I use spell and grammer check they like I aren't perfect so I appologize if there are errors I do the best I can

"_Don't do this to her Coop. Let her have her happy ending don't drag her back to them," Brook Lyn pleaded._

_ "What back to her family that loves her," Coop retorted._

_ "A family that can't stand her and uses her left and right," Lois added._

"But it should be her choice not any of yours," Coop said.

"She's made her choice," Jesse said stepping down before Coop. "Now I don't know how you got here but you weren't invited nor are you wanted so leave," Jesse said with power behind his eyes as he stared Coop down.

Maxie walked off the platform and stepped between the two men then faced Jesse, "Answer me Jesse what happens to my body after our vows," she demanded.

Jesse took her by the shoulders and led her away, "You die darling. Your soul can't be tied to two places. Once you are I are married your body dies," he said holding her close.

"Why didn't you tell me that," Maxie asked in shock.

"Because sweetie he knew like we all do that you would choose to go back but Maxie you've had enough pain in your life its time for you to get your reward. You've earned it," Lois said joining them.

"No I haven't, I've done some horrible things. Faking a pregnancy, keeping Lucky hooked on drugs and God only knows what else," Maxie said.

"And you have made up for it. You've turned into this amazing woman and yet those around you don't see it. This saddens all of us so we decided that if you chose Jesse today and accepted his love as we all know you will you could finally leave the world behind and be happy. The way we all feel you should all be," Lois said.

"But it should've always been her choice not ours," BJ said stepping forward into the small group. BJ fought her way to Maxie who looked scared, and distraught. BJ smiled trying to ease her cousins fears.


End file.
